


On the Trail of the Elusive Easter Egg

by Avirra



Series: A-Team Holiday Tales [3]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful moment between missions and an egg hunting Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Trail of the Elusive Easter Egg

Hannibal leaned in the doorway, watching as Murdock darted around, looking under every bush and even under the occasional rock. Face had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs on the porch, his feet up and resting on the railing.

"How many eggs has he found so far, Face?"

"Nine, so he has three more to go."

B.A. was on the other end of the porch, shaking his head.

"I still don't believe you hid eggs for that Fool to hunt. How did you get eggs without him noticing any way, Hannibal?"

Taking out one of his cigars, Hannibal had a smug smile.

"The grandmother of the young woman we helped out? She insisted. The eggs - and the baskets for everyone - were from her. I thought you'd appreciate the egg hunt, B.A."

Frowning, B.A. looked over to Hannibal.

"Me? Why would I appreciate an egg hunt? I ain't huntin' no eggs."

"No, but remember we're hitting the road tonight. Which would you rather be in the van with? A Murdock who has been just hanging around all morning or one that's been running off some of his excess energy hunting Easter eggs?"

B.A. reached into the basket next to him and pulled out a chocolate rabbit.

"Guess that is a good thing. Still don't believe she made us each a basket though. I can't even remember the last time I got one."

A howl from behind a bush drew their attention as Murdock's head popped into view a moment later, one hand held high.

"Found another one, Face!"

"Great job, buddy - only two more and you'll have all of them."

A noise from B.A. drew the attention of his two teammates on the porch. B.A. looked a bit sheepish and Hannibal guessed the reason right away.

"Okay, B.A. - how many of them did you eat?"

"Two. Fool's found all the ones that were left."

Hannibal studied his cigar thoughtfully, then directed his next question to Face.

"Murdock already eat all the candy out of his basket?"

Nodding, Face confirmed it.

"Down to the last jelly bean."

"What do you think about us giving him another half-hour of running around before we tell him about B.A.'s little egg snack? Let him run off a little more of that sugar before we hit the road."

B.A. took a bite from his rabbit's ears, then smiled.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind, Colonel."


End file.
